


Scout likes Poker

by Secret_Universe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Universe/pseuds/Secret_Universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Poker night at the inventory' that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scout likes Poker

"Phew its been another long day on the battlefield." Scout wiped his brow. His team had won against the BLUs once again. "Time to head to ceasefire." He started trotting off till he thought he saw something glint. It looked flat, and white, had a picture of a fist on the front of it...

"Whoa." Scout hurried over to pick it up the item, looking it over, "Heavy's laptop. He should know better then to leave it out here. Maybe I can place it somewhere where it'll be safe."

\--

Entering his room, he merely tossed the laptop onto his bed and turned to leave... But paused to think, 'wonder what the big guy does with it... No... Dare even take a peak, he'd kill you.' His head turned slowly to the item as if it was mocking him, 'Well... It wouldn't hurt to take just a quick look... But if Heavy finds out...'

...

"Gimme that!" Scout leapt onto his bed, opening the laptop. He then typed in what he thought would be the correct password and thankfully, it opened for him. "I thought so, he used Sacha for his secret code. Now lets see..." He noticed a program was still open; 'poker night at the inventory'. Curious, he clicked on it. Perhaps he could try just one game on it and then leave it alone.

**3 hours later**

"Wow..." Scout, of course, was still glued to the thin computer and have lost track of the time. Loud footsteps echoed in the hallway, getting close to his door as he glanced up. Those sounded familiar...

'Shit, it's him!' Scout quickly closed the laptop, grinning nervously, 'Just act natural.'

"Leetle Scout!"

"Yo, what's up, my man?"

"You have not been on battlefield for few hours." Heavy then noticed what the boy had in his grasp, "Oh you were taking care of laptop?"

"Y-yeah. That's all, nothing else." Scout began to look a little paranoid. Heavy seemed to notice.

"But leetle baby man look nervous, and my laptop is running, and I heard sounds from the..." The large man paused, realizing something amiss... And smirked.

Scout gulped, "No, Heavy. It's not what it looks like." Heavy began to get closer, "... You know I don't like that look." Scout then jumped as Heavy got extremely close, "Seriously, Heavy! Stop it! I didn't do anything wrong, at least not this time!"

"... Did Scout look at Poker Game?"

"... Yes sir."

"Heavy ask you this." Scout yelped as the large man pointed at him, "Does leetle man like poker night?"

Having enough, Scout leapt up, startling Heavy.

"Are cupcakes made out of ponies?!" Giving himself a slight wtf look, he continued excited, "That was literally the best thing to be created! Winning the shades, the bullet and badge, even the watch with stained blood..." He snickered, "I even got Sacha to take her out for steak dinner."

Heavy began to frown, "Scout should not let it go to his head."

"What, like I'm gonna go all crazy?"

"It's why Doktor is like he is."

"October fest!" Medic was heard down from the hallway.

"Heh..." Scout then noticed Heavy didn't change expression, "Oh wait, you're serious?"


End file.
